Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a power controlling method. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a power controlling method which controls power supplied by a power supply.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a television (TV), a monitor or an audio amplifier which outputs images or sound has a power supply therein to supply power necessary for its operation. In response to a predetermined period of time elapsing without performance of any operation, the electronic apparatus may enter a sleep mode (or a stand-by mode) in which power supplied to some of elements of the electronic apparatus is suspended, in order to reduce to power consumption.
Even after the electronic apparatus enters a sleep mode, the electronic apparatus receives stand-by power in order to perform minimum operations. That is, a controller receives stand-by power even in response to the electronic apparatus being in the sleep mode. Thus upon wake-up from the sleep mode, the controller may control the power supply to supply power to respective elements of the electronic apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an electronic apparatus 10 of the related art.
As shown therein, a controller 15 of the electronic apparatus 10 of the related art controls a power supply, i.e., turning a power supply 14 on and off. Specifically, the controller 15 controls the power supply 14 to turn on the power supply 14 and supply power to respective elements 11, 12 and 13 of the electronic apparatus 10 in a normal mode. In response to the electronic apparatus entering the sleep mode, the controller 15 cuts off power supplied to the respective elements 11, 12 and 13.
Therefore, there is a need to turn on the controller 15 even in response to the electronic apparatus 10 being turned off. Since the controller 15 receives power, this limits a reduction of power consumption. Accordingly, it is difficult to satisfy a zero watt setting according to regulations related to stand-by power consumption for saving energy.